The Lake Houses
by PiPBiTESALOT
Summary: Bella, Angela, Alice, and Rosalie are all best friends. Edward, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett are all best friends. What happens when they all meet up at their lake houses? Will it be love or lots of drama? My first fanfic. all human. Bellas POV.
1. Chapter 1

**um yeah. hey. i know some people have already tried reading this story and it consisted of 17 really cheesy words and im sorry. i have no idea what im doing and when i downloaded the document or whatever i put in the wrong one and that was a story that i didnt plan on posting and i stopped working on it after those first 2 sentences. so im sorry and now please read this..oh yeah i havent revised it yet so sorry if the grammer and spelling is crap.**

**The Lake Houses**

BPOV

_Its summer and its time to break loose. Come on Bella, you can do it. Just walk outside. Its only Rosalie's lake house and its not like you've never been here before. All you're doing is wearing a bikini. A gosh dang bikini with polka dots. Okay, here we go. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot…AND WE'RE OUTSIDE! _

_Shit, we're outside. _

I ran behind a tree to my right and hid. "Bella, come on! No one's gonna make fun of you! Just come out and swim!" Alice yelled over to me.

"But I can't," I yelled back. I peeked around the tree to look at Alice. She wasn't in the lake with Rosalie and Angela, who were laughing like crazy at something. I looked at the dock, but she wasn't there either.

"GOTCHA!" I heard Alice screech behind me. She latched onto my arm and pulled me toward the lake. For such a short person, the girl's got some muscle. I tried to pull away but my lack of muscle plus how hard I was laughing prevented from making the slightest difference.

"Alice, come on! Let go!" I said, still laughing like a hyena living in laughing gas. Then I was pushed into the lake, but not before I put a death hold on Alice's scrawny arm and pulled her in with me. The water felt fantastic. I came up chuckling and breathing hard. Alice had a scowl on her face; I guess she hadn't wanted to get wet…oh well!

She finally broke out in smile and spoke, "Well at least I got you out from behind that tree and into the water!"

"Yes, you sure did Alice. And I'm going to get you for it," I said with a smile. Then it dawned on me that I was in a _bikini._ Me. Bella Swan. But the weird thing was, it wasn't that bad. My stomach was pretty pale (Which is _really_ pale, considering how pale I am normally.) from 16 previous years of wearing a one-piece, but other than that, it was nice. I'm sure I looked horrible in it, but I knew my friends, my best friends actually, would never make fun of me.

That was the nice thing about this trip. Rosalie's parents let us all come down here by ourselves for the first time ever. No parental figures whatsoever! It was half Rosalie's birthday present, and half the fact that we finally got a car that we were able to come. It's mine and is ancient but, hey, it runs. My dad got it for me at Christmas. We've been planning this summer trip ever since. All of my friends' parents are loaded with money except me, but surprisingly, I was the first to get a car. All their parents are really conservative about their money and make sure that they didn't spoil their children. Hence, me getting a car first.

"Okay you guys, what do you want to do for tonight?" Angela asked, paddling over on her float to talk to us. "Do you wanna go out to eat or cook something? We need to make sure we save enough money to eat out at least 3 nights. We didn't bring enough food to cook all 6 nights."

"I think we should eat out tonight, my birthday, and the last day we're here. Does that sound god?" Rosalie contributed.

We all said yes and climbed up the ladder onto the dock.

"Hey, guys. You wanna take out the jet skis?" Rosalie asked after we all re-applied sunscreen. Me more than the rest.

"Oh yeah!" Alice squealed. "Okay cool, I'll go grad some life jackets. Who wants to drive, we've got two jet skis so two drivers," Rosalie said.

"I wanna drive!" Alice squealed yet again. Angela and me didn't want to so Rosalie volunteered to drive the other.

"I call riding with Rose!" Angela said right before I did. "No fair! I was going to say that." I said. To be truthful, I was just plain scared to ride with Alice.

"Too bad, I said it first," Angela replied, sticking her tongue out jokingly. "Why don't either of you want to ride with me?" Alice asked, with a gleam in her eye that meant she knew why, and she was gonna go crazy with that jet-ski. Oh boy. ME and Angela didn't bother to reply.

While Rosalie was up at the house getting life jackets, Alice, Angela, and I sat on the dock and watched as a group of guys rode their own jet-skis around in our cove. They looked about our age, maybe a little bit older. There were four of them, each on their own jet-ski. They were doing all kinds of tricks; turning the jet-skis sharp so they'd fly off, hitting waves so they'd go airborne, standing on the seats. They were probably a bunch of jerky jocks out to get a girl. I was just about to say all of that when Rosalie came bounding on to the dock with four black, way too small, life jackets.

"Hey Rose? Are these supposed be human life jackets or Barbie clothes?" I asked. "Oh ha-ha Bella. They're very sexy looking when you put them on; maybe we'll get some guys this week. That'd be a nice birthday present don't you think?" She replied.

"Well Rose, there's a four right out there," Alice said, pointing to the guys we were watching earlier.

They can't be serious.

"Come on Alice, you can't be serious. Those guys are probably a bunch of boneheaded, no-neck, jerks out to get laid or something. We can't hang out with them."

"Jeese, be a little harsh why don't you Bells. You haven't even met them, much less even seen them close up. Don't judge those books by their covers Bells," Angela said staring at them. She's probably already picked out her target. "Let's go meet them and see if they are really as bad as Mother Bella here says they are."

We were all situated on our jet-skis, Angela with Rosalie and me with Alice, when i noticed that Alice was practically bouncing with excitement. "Calm down, Alice. We haven't even turned on the things yet," I said laughing. The girl was a handful, I can tell you that. We're talking about the girl who put pink dye in the pool when she decorated for her mom's friend's baby shower. The lady was supposed to be having a girl and appointed Alice as the decorator for the party. Needless to say, the theme was pink, pink, pink, and more pink.

The baby turned out to be a boy though, and now he has a pink room with any and all pink furnishings in it. Poor thing.

"Okay Alice, you just turn that key," Rosalie pointed to a cord attached under the right handle, "and it'll start up. Then put it in neutral and back out gently." Alice turned the key and did as she was told but when she pulled down on the gas trigger to back out, it zoomed backwards and I was thrown off.

"ALICE!!" I yelled laughing hard.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Bella!" She said laughing as well with a sly gleam in her eye.

"Alice, I should just warn you. You're going to want to sleep with your eyes open from now on. If you don't, please don't be surprised if you are strapped to a rocket and flying to Mars by tomorrow morning!!" I splashed around some and then tried climbing back on the jet-ski. Emphasis on the word _tried._ Must I explain, or can I just say I have a severe clumsy gene in me somewhere. You can just imagine how that worked out. Needless to say, I will have multiple bruises by the morning.

After our little offset, we were finally able to get me back on the jet-ski, slightly calm down Alice, and set off to ride around and talk to the boys, who were now in a four-way race. Angela has been watching them like a hawk and laughingly reported that they saw and heard my fall and outburst. "They were cracking up at you trying to get back on the jet-ski, Bells. Especially the one on the green jet-ski." I saw her eyes just then. Is that jealousy I see?

I looked over to the guys and was able to see them better as we were quite a bit closer. A huge, muscled one with dark, wavy hair that backed up my opinion on the guys correctly, at least on the outside, rode on a dark purple jet-ski. He had an evil grin on his face as he raced toward the finish line, wherever that was. A smaller but still well-muscled guy with blonde hair was laughing and smiling as he raced along on a light blue on one. Then I looked over to an extremely tall kid with long, dark hair that was on a red jet-ski looking behind him, but at what, I have no idea. Then my eyes fell on the boy on the green jet-ski. He had messy bronze-colored hair and a tall, lean frame. He was in the lead in their race and was smiling a 100- watt crooked smile. He was absolutely _beautiful. _

We were closing in on them and the race when Alice pushed in the gas and flew up to the last place boy on the light blue jet-ski. "Hi!" Alice shouted over to him. Startled, he looked over as a grin lit up his surprised face. He didn't slow down to talk though. He just sped up into third place in front of Mr. Red jet-ski. He shouted something to Mr. Green jet-ski as he made his way toward him. Mr. Green jet-ski looked back as Mr. Light blue jet-ski yelled to the other two guys. They all slowed down and looked at us as Rosalie and Angela rode over to us. We sat in a somewhat circular shape when Alice spoke up.

"Hi. My name's Alice."

"Hello Alice. I'm Jasper," the boy on the light blue jet-ski spoke up. "This is Edward," he pointed to the green jet-ski.

_Edward…_I thought in my head.

"That's Jacob," he said pointing at the red jet-ski, "and this here is Emmett." He said, clapping his hand on the shoulder of the guy beside him on the purple jet-ski.

We all muttered hellos and heys. "Well, this girl is Bella," she said pointing behind herself at me. "She's the one that fell off the jet-ski back there. Ya'll saw it right? Cause if you didn't I'd be happy to reenact it for you," she said with a smile.

When I processed what she said, I latched onto her life jacket and squealed, "No Alice! You remember what I said about Mars don't you? Don't for one second think I'm kidding either." We all laughed.

"Anyways, this is Rosalie and Angela." She finished, motioning toward the beauties on the jet-ski next to us.

"Hey, were about to go to this huge rock you can jump off of a couple of minutes from here. Ya'll wanna come with us?" asked Emmett looking at Rose. _Well, we all know who Rosalie has her eyes on, now don't we_, I thought to myself.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." She replied, not tearing her gaze away.

And with that we took off to some rock with some guys. My parents would kill me if they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo hey everyone

**Yo hey everyone. Ive decided I like reviews. They make me smile…and if you review your name will be put on—DUN DUN DUN— the Furry Cup-o-Reviews! You will be so cool. So get yur read on right now. Chyea. Oh yeah, and I was kidding about the lots of different POVs. Ive decided to only do Bella. I don't like getting all complicated. **

As I sat behind Alice while she flew across the lake, I stared at the back of Edward's head. The kid was undeniably gorgeous, and I think I already have a crush on him.

Alice then interrupted my thoughts by being her usual self, which is hyper. She slammed down on the gas and we flew forward hitting a wave at the perfect angle so that we went airborne. Then we came down and I fell off. Again.

The others heard our engine cut off and slowed down to see what had happened. When they saw that is was me floating helplessly in the water, the all, even the guys, burst out into loud fits of laughter. One stuck out particularly. I turned my head slightly and matched the musical laugh to Edward. It made me smile despite the fact that my butt felt like it was being pounded on by a giant dinosaur's foot. Everyone re-assembld into another smi-circle with me and Alice in the middle.

"Um, Alice, how am I supposed to get up? I can't touch here like I could back over by the dock," I stated uncertainly. I knew that embarrassment was lurking right under my nose, or should I say right under the water.

"I'll pull you up!" Emmett said, yelled actually. With that he reached over and pulled me straight out of the water and onto the back of his jet-ski.

"Wait, are you riding with him now?" Alice asked. I happened to glance at Rosalie's face befor I spoke and saw…anger. She looked like she wanted to rip my head off. "Why doesn't Rose ride with you, Emmett? I can ride with Angela. You'll drive won't you Angela?" I asked, trying to give my statement a second meaning. A meaning that meant 'I don't like Emmett Rosalie! You can have him! He just happened to pull me out of the water! Please don't hurt me!' I'm not quite sure if all of this got through to her but her expression softened and she waited for Emmett to say something.

"Yeah, sure, that's cool. Hop on." If I'm not mistaken, I think Emmett just might have a little crush on Rosalie. And I think she's crushing right back. "Cool," Rosalie answered.

"Um, Bells, I'm not sure it's safe for you to ride this thing with me. I've got a felling I'm going to hurt myself on it, and I'd rather not be responsible for putting you in the hospital," Angela said.

"Okay Alice, I guess I'll just ride—" I was cut off suddenly. "You can ride with me!" A velvety voice stated from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward looking at me.

"I'd say I'm a pretty experienced driver. No need to worry about being sent to the hospital," he said with a smile.

"Okay, but even if you are a very experienced driver, I'll find a way to hurt myself. My parents sayd that andy trouble within a 10-mile radius seems to be able to fin me. And don't doubt it, it always does," I said while attempting to climb on his jet-ski without coming in contact with him. I finally had to step right in front of where he sat and step into the side when the whole jet-ski started to tip. He suddenly pulled me onto his lap, where I sat, shocked, to say the least. I turned slightly to find his gorgeous green eyes staring at me intently.

"Umm…" I started and cleared my throat. He snapped out of his little trance—_wait, trace? Is that what it was?—_and moved his body, which was also completely sexy, to the side while balancing out the jet-ski as I stood and stepped around and sat down. When I finally looked aroud after situating myself I saw everyone staring at us.

"What the heck are you all looking at?" I said, now slightly annoyed. No one answered but Alice and Rosalie widened there eyes and gave me small smiles. I looked at Angela, but she was looking away, with a frown on her face from the looks of her cheek. Then everyone started up their engines again and set off toward the rock. Edward held back though. "Are you going to hold on or do you just enjoy being thrown off?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I replied nervously. I held onto the back straps of his life jacket lightly. "Ok, I'm ready."

"You're not holding on though. You need help or something?" He asked with a smile on his beautiful face. "Gimme your hands." He reached back behind himself and I put my wrists in his hands. He brought them around his stomach and put them together in his lap. "That is how you hold on," he said, like it was some kind of science. His stomach felt hard and strong as I held onto him. It was nice, to say the least. By this time all the others were way up in front of us and were laughing and yelling.

"Um, I think we should get going," I said, once again uncertainly. "Oh, yep, you're right, hold on tight." He replied. He took off at full speed, tearing up the glass-like lake. It was so smooth this afternoon. No one was really out here during the week. I think most kids are still in school for another week.

Edward made a wide turn into a huge cove with a bunch of what looked like old tree trunks scattered throughout the water. They were just sitting there sticking up in a very…creepy manner. Just then a hawk sitting on the top of one flew off right over our heads.

"Whoa. That is really…eerie, don't you think?" I asked. "Yeah, you should see it during Halloween. People bring fake spider web and put it all over them. They really go all out for it. Have you heard the stories about what happened her 100 years ago? Everyone that lives here knows it," he asked.

"No, I don't live here though. I just come here with Rose. She has a really nice lake house," I said. "Well you have got to hear these stories. I don't believe in them, but they really do make you wonder. If you girls want to come over to my lake house tonight you can. We don't live far from here. But was the lakehouse you got your jet-skis from the one that you're staying at?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's really old, but Rose's parents re-did the whoe inside. It looks gorgeous now. Why do you ask?," I asked him. Before he had a chance to answer, a giant rock came into view. It was sitting up on a hill and I looked about 50 feet high.

"Whoa…" I muttered. We were now back with all the others. As we drifted toward them I saw that Rosalie, Alice, Angela and I all the same amazed expression on our faces. When we came to a complete stop I finally noticed how close I was to Edward. My whole body was pancaked up against him and my arms held his torso tightly. I quickly let go and scooted back. Too quickly though apparently. I slid right off the back of the jet-ski, hit my knee, and fell into the water.

Once I resurfaced everyone started laughing. "Not again," I muttered under my breath. "How many times is that now? 3? 4?" Edward asked.

"Yeah ha-ha. So how do we get up there?" I asked. I was already excited. I loved jumping from heights. I once went cliff diving. This should be lots easier, and hopefully much less painful.

"Oh, you wanna jump?" Edward asked surprised. "Yeah of course. Isn't that why we came?" I said, with a very obvious 'duh' in my voce.

"Well yeah, but I just didn't expect a girl, much less you, seeing as you are able to hurt yourself while sitting down on a jet-ski that isn't moving, to want to jump off," Edward replied. Once again everyone was staring at us. "Well, you're wrong. I do want to jump. So can we just go?" While I said this I noticed how gorgeous this kid was. He probably has a girlfriend already, so there's no point in having these thoughts. But god, those lips. And that hair.

_Okay Bella, just look away before you jump him…_

He sat there still looking into my eyes when he answered. "I'll show you," he still never tore his gaze from mine as he reached for his life jacket that he had just taken off. Was it just me, or did that simple sentence have more than one meaning? I finally stopped the intense staring contest going on between us and looked down. Lots of good that did though, because I found myself staring at his extremely sexy 6-pack abs. Then he stood and did and impressive back flip off the seat of the jet-ski that was now rocking uncontrollably.

"Show off…"I muttered. He wasn't meant to hear it, but apparently did and sent a crooked smile that took my breath away in my direction. _This is going to mean trouble_, I thought. "So anyone else gonna join us, or do you all want to stay and see Bella trip and do a belly flop into the water?" He asked wittily.

Not.

"Who could miss a show like that?" Emmett mused. "What do you say? How about we let these two lovers— I mean, kids jump off the rock by themselves?" I tried to send a meaningful glance toward my three friends but they didn't see it. Either that or they did see it and chose to ignore it. Strike 3 Alice. You are so gonna get it.

As much as I wanted to be alone with Edward, I was also scared. I knew his name and that he had a lake house here but that was about the extent of it. He could be a freakin' axe murderer for all I know!! But I'm pretty sure he's not. Or else he would have killed me on the jet-ski. He could have like let me drive and then pushed me over the front and let the jet-ski's engine tear me to shreds…ew. Where did that come from?

Edward started swimming and I followed him. There were a couple of smaller rocks to the right of the big one. I followed Edward who swam over to them and started stepping carefully on them. I tried to follow his footsteps but ended up actually getting my foot stuck under a large one.

"Hey, um, Edward. We got a situation over here…" I told him. He had already made it up the ladder that led up the hill to the big boulder.

"Why'd you stop? What's wrong? Are you chickening out at the last minute?" He asked with a smile and a chuckle.

"No I am not, I just got…stuck. Wanna give me a hand?" I asked him. "You got…stuck?" he asked me. Then burst out into an extremely loud fit of laughter that made all the birds in the trees above us fly away. (Not really but you get my drift, right? It was L-O-U-D.)

"I'm not quite sure I see what is so funny," I started, "but I'm getting a hell of a headache and I'd kind of like to get my foot out of here!"

"You're foot is stuck?!" He began his laughing all over again. As my irritation and annoyance grew, I tried harder to get my foot out. I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting any help from Edward. I pushed back on the rocks and wiggled my toes trying to get them out from the little whole they managed to get themselves in. I pushed and finally got them out, but it sadly didn't end there. When has it ever?

I flew back and hit my head on a rock behind me. I brought my hand to the back of my head instinctively and then brought it forward and saw a good bit of watered down blood on it.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I asked myself in a whisper. I looked up and saw Edward's green eyes staring at me full of concern. He held his hand out to me and spoke, "I know you're probably mad at me for laughing at you and you don't want anything to do with me right now but I think it might be a good idea if you let me help you up the ladder. Who knows what kinds of dangerous things could find you on one of those." He smiled, but I didn't. He somehow knew exactly how I was feeling, even if he stated it in a more PG-like manner than I would have done. My words would have been strictly R-rated.

I took into consideration what he had just said. My toes hurt from being ripped out from under the rock and my head was throbbing pretty hard. I think the fact that the pain was making me think incoherent thoughts was the reason that I actually took his hand and let him help me up the ladder.

As I took the steps slowly, I could feel his beautiful, green-eyed gaze boring into the top of my head. Granted, he was probably trying to look at the damage I had inflicted upon myself when I hit my head, but it made no difference the reason he was looking at me. It made me sway nervously on the ladder just knowing that he was looking. At me, plain old boring Bella Swan.

I wish I had a reason to explain the reasons I was having feelings for this completely beautiful stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha buddies

**Disclaimer: **

**K8: "**I own twilight. Don't feel bad, not everyone can be a genius!"

**Crissy my cat: '**meow..'

**K8: "**fine, okay. So I don't own twilight…my cat does. What can I say? That cat knows how to write a hell of a story."

**Crissy: '**me-ow!!'

**K8: "**Fine Crissy! Don't pop a fricken vain okay? Just eat your dagum tots. GOSH."

**Crissy: '**MMEEOOWW!!'

**K8: "**gosh Crissy. Your such a flppin idiot."

--crissy bites kate.—

**K8: "**OKAY, OKAY! SO STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE FLIPPIN BOOKS! DON'T HAVE A FLIPPIN COW YOU FLIPPIN CAT!!"

**Aloha buddies. Typing from hawaii..!**

**Not. **

**But anyway. I know this story is really bad and im sorry. Im 13 for goodness sake! I just learned about pronouns in school last year! last year being the year that was right before this summer started. Which was 7****th**** grade so you know. REEEEVVVVIIIEEEWWW and help out a grammatically sad person. Ohh yeah. Uno maus thing, from all the stories I've read, Tanya has been a class 'A' bitch. Well she isn't in my story. So don't flip out, kay?**

I stood up on the little pathway that led up to the rock with my hand still in Edward's tight grip. We stood there for a second in an awkwardly comfortable silence when I started to feel kind of dizzy. I didn't let Edward know though; I didn't want him to start laughing at me again. A girl can only take so much humiliation in one day, you know.

"Hey are you okay? You're head doesn't look too good." He said. Way to state the facts Mr. Obvious.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just kind of stings." I didn't want him to read too much into that so I changed the subject quickly. "So are you gonna walk or are you gonna look at me and hold my hand for a couple hours? Cause it's your decision." When he didn't drop my hand, despite my trying unsuccessfully to wriggle it free, and replaced his worried look with a smug one, I spoke again.

"I take it back. It's not your decision. It's mine," and with that I tore my hand from his grip and began marching stubbornly up the path toward another ladder. But just like so many million other times in my life, my attempt to storm away with some dignity failed. I tripped on a root that protruded from the ground and went flying down, landing flat on my stomach. As I crash landed, I felt the air leave my body quickly. Then I think I heard Edward say my name and some other choice words. The funny thing was that I had never been this clumsy in my life before. I think my all time high was 5 _painful _accidents in a day. I'm probably pushing 10 times already today. And I haven't even had lunch yet!

All my thoughts swirled around in my head as I felt my body being lifted into the air easily, like I was just floating. _Is this what dying feels like?_

Then I heard the voice. The voice that I loved, but at the time, hated. "Bella," Edward said soothingly, "are you okay? Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to catch my breath. "Ouch…" I murmured. I then noticed the strong, warm arms surrounding me. I looked up to see Edward staring at me. Then I looked down and saw the ground, but I wasn't standing. It took me a couple seconds to comprehend that Edward was holding me.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at him even though he was right there only inches from my face. His expression went from concerned to surprised in a second.

"Bella, please just let me carry you up this hill. I really don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, no matter how funny it may be. Can we please go 3 feet without you hurting yourself for once?" He was completely serious as he said these words. I stared at him and tried to get out of his arms but I was at quite a disadvantage—he was dazzling the crap out of me. I knew from the beginning that I didn't want to leave his arms. As a matter of a fact, I'd have no problem staying like this for the rest of my life. But for the same reasons as all the other times I've been near or in contact with him, I chose to remain as subtle as possible and make sure that in no way do I let him know that I like him. It hasn't been a problem before this, because I actually was somewhat annoyed with him for being a jerk.

"Fine, but get your hand off my butt!" I said. He smiled a sly smile and moved his hand off my back side. He started walking up the hill but didn't tear his gaze away from mine. His snobby smile was gone, replaced with one filled with what I could only call passion. He stopped suddenly and I turned my head to see the ladder. I got ready to let myself down on the ground when he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face toward his. He stared into my eyes and casually glanced down at my lips every once in a while. Then he leaned in and brought his lips to mine.

He moved his lips with mine lazily at first, as if he knew I would pull away. Once he noticed I had no intention to, he started kissing with more intensity. His lips pushed harder on mine and I instantly responded. I put my hands around his neck and he held me tighter in his arms. He slowly moved his tongue to meet my lips and ran it over them. I opened my mouth slightly and he stuck it in cautiously. _He must think I don't want to kiss him. _

Deciding to show him I wanted this as much as I assumed he did, I met his tongue with mine and they danced together. The kiss became more and more urgent as time passed, until I heard laughing and sticks crunching behind us. I quickly broke the kiss and looked over Edward's shoulder. There, all standing up gaping at us, was Alice, Angela, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob and Emmett.

"Oh my god!" I jumped and said it so suddenly that I somehow managed to flip myself over and land on the ground. I laid there for a while, hoping that I didn't just see my 3 best friends and Edwards 3 best friends staring at us while we were kissing. I can't believe I actually just kissed him!! I hardly know this guy, yet here we are, making out on a rock. And that was my first kiss. But hell, that kiss was about to make me blow up it was so good. It didn't feel like it was a seductive kiss. It was more sweet and friendly, in a more-than-a-friend way. It just felt…_right._

"Bella Swan. Did we all just see what we think we saw?" Alice mused. She looked so happy that if you didn't know that I was the one that had just had a mind-blowing kiss, you would have thought it had been her. That was one thing to love about her. She was happy for you if you were happy, no matter what the circumstances.

I was still sprawled out at Edward's feet on the ground. I chose to remain silent and hoped it would all just blow away, like a feather in the wind.

"Hey, you guys? Why don't you all go on up to the rock. We'll catch up in a minute," Rose said. I heard several pairs of footsteps retreating up the hill toward the rock. Then I heard a CRACK! and a BOOM! and then everyone was laughing. Hard.

I unwillingly pulled my head up from the ground and looked up at the ladder where Edward sat on the ground as well. Under his butt was a piece of wood. One of the steps to the ladder had broken while he was climbing up it. I unconsciously started to giggle, and then it turned out into full blown laughter. I had sat up and was doubled over. It was just that funny to me.

"Okay Bella, it's not that funny," Edward said getting up and rubbing his butt. I was the only one left laughing.

"Maybe not, but I'm laughing as hard as you were when I got my foot stuck under that rock. Which wasn't funny either, and did you care? NO." I snapped, my urge to laugh quickly being replaced with pent up anger. He responded with a glare and continued climbing up the ladder to the top of the rock where Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were already standing, all watching our fight with odd faces.

I stood up and faced the girls.

"Okay. Well, I think I'm going to go, umm, use the bathroom," I said, trying to avoid the questions that I knew they would be asking in less than 2 seconds.

_--3 seconds later—_

"OH MY GOSH BELLA YOU JUST KISSED EDWARD!!" Alice squealed. _Darn, I was only one second late._ I turned around slowly to see my three friends all with different expressions plastered on their faces. Rosalie was staring at me looking like she had no idea what was going on, then again, she probably doesn't. I hardly think I understand it myself. Alice just looked flat out ecstatic. She was grinning like and idiot. Angela, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to hold me up and beat me with a bat.

"Yo, Angela, are you mad at me or something?" I asked. I'd like to at least find out what I did wrong if I ended up dead in the morning, not that she'd ever do anything like that.

"Nope, nothing. I just, uh, hit my knee on the way up here and it's starting to hurt," she said, her face softening. I knew she was lying but I left it alone, not wanting to stir up a bunch of drama on the first day here, especially since I'm going to be spending every minute for the next 7 days with these girls.

Just then Alice stepped up to me and said, "You have to give us all the deets. Nothing can or will be left out, do you hear me?"

"Mam, yes, mam!" I replied with a smile.

"Okay then, SPILL!!" She almost yelled, she must be pretty dang happy for me.

So I quickly told them the story in a nutshell. I started with getting to the rocks and having my foot stuck and ended with them catching us. Then they asked my opinion on the kiss…

"Well," I started. I couldn't decide if I should tell them the truth and have them make fun of me and drop obvious hints in front of Edward or stretch the truth a bit and have a nice normal week out with the girls.

"It was a good kiss, but I don't think I really like Edward that way." It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. I do like Edward, more than I should. What if we got together and then I had to go home and the long distance thing doesn't work out? Do I really want to remember that as my first relationship? No, I did not.

"Seriously? What isn't to like about that kid, he's hot!" Rosalie said.

"Well Rose, I like to think there's more to people than their looks. And the only other thing about Edward I've noticed besides him being hot is that's he's a jerk through and through. Just like I thought he'd be. Anyway," I said calming down and trying to change the subject, "what have you guys been up to with the other boys?"

Alice instantly spoke up. "Oh my gosh Bella, you will not believe how wonderful Jasper is. And he's so hot, but yet so calm, and so manly, but then he has this, like, quiet…intelligence about him. He's definitely not a dumb jock. Although, he does do swim team, but he's more of a smart jock. Like the kind you see in movies that stand up for the dorks when all the mean jocks take the books from them, you know? He's the one that tells them to cut it out. He's just, unbelievable…" She finally finished speaking and looked up at the top of the rock at Jasper's lean figure. Her eyes were all misty and full of love.

"Yeah, well, Emmett's a great kisser. He's so strong, it's a complete turn on," Rosalie stated.

"You've already kissed??" I asked her. "Yeah, so what? You've already kissed Edward!" she snapped.

"Well, that's different. You see we—" She cut me off. "As far as I know Bella, when two people are sucking face like ya'll were, its considered kissing. There is no difference whatsoever. Just admit is Bella, you like Edward. A lot."

"But I don't like him—" I was about to start complaining when she interrupted me yet again. "We know Bella, you don't like him. You think he's a stupid jerk. But in a sick twisted way, you want him really bad, or else you wouldn't have let him kiss you. Come on Bella, we all know how many offers you've gotten from guys at school. You've been on dates, but yet you choose to kiss Mr. Man over there. Think about it Bella, that was your first kiss. That could be your first boyfriend."

_Dang, she has a point._

"Whatever…" I said and tried to dismiss the subject.

I turned and walked away in a huff, forgetting to ask Angela if she'd hit it off with the other guy, Jacob was his name. _Oh well, I'll find out later at the house. _I have enough problems as it is. I need to figure out why in the deepest pit of hell I let that idiotic, loser face…beautiful, graceful, sweet, lovely Edward kiss me. And I hope he does it again.

_Snap out of it Bella!!_

Oh yeah. I've got some problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo

**Yo. What's a BETA? Everyone always has one. I want one. It sounds like a popsicle…is it? Cause I don't see how you can get a popsicle on the internet, but you know. With people these days, anythings possible. KIM POSSIBLE! HA. Im funny. **

**Not. **

**Now read. :DD**

I managed to make it up the next ladder without fault. No new bruises and/or scratches and/or broken bones or other means of bodily harm. GO ME! My head was still stinging like crazy though. I reached back and touched it again. I winced when I did though. I looked at my fingers; there wasn't any blood. That's good, at least it's already clotted and I won't have to worry about Alice freaking out on me.

Scratch that, I always have to worry about that girl freaking out on me.

I stood behind the guys, who were huddled in a little circle, probably talking about us. "Ahem," I cleared my throat to let my presence known.

"Whoa," someone muttered when all their heads snapped up in unison. They took in who it was and broke apart. We stood in an awkward silence when no one knew what to say. Then I heard the girls climbing the ladder I was standing in front of down below me.

"Bella, move your scrawny butt, girl," I heard Rosalie say to me. I felt myself blush and look at Edward. He smirked at me, no doubt thinking about when I asked him to move his hand off my butt, which took residence on the spot again once he started kissing me.

I moved out of the way and they all climbed up. Once they were all up we stood in a strait line side by side. The guys had done the same in front of us. We stood there for a while, just looking at each other. My eyes were trained on Edward who was also sitting there staring at me, his green eyes bright. It was like War of the Genders.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, they ran toward us. Before I could process what had happened, I was in someone's arms heading for the edge of the giant rock.

"AHHHH!!" I screamed really loud as I flew off the rock, still in someone's arms. Then, his lips were on mine. It was Edward. And we were kissing. Again.

We flew quickly toward the water still kissing. It was such a passionate kiss that I forgot all about everyone watching us from above and the water about to swallow us below. And then, impact!

Edward was still in a standing position when he hit the water, but my back was facing it and I smacked the water with such force that it felt like a car had just been dropped on my back.

But can you believe it? We never broke the kiss. I didn't feel anything except for his soft, sweet lips on mine. Underwater, we continued kissing.

That is, until I figured out that I was kissing Edward. Again.

"Get off me!" I yelled at him once we had resurfaced. My breathing was so ragged and I was in so much pain that I don't think he was able to decipher what I was saying. He gave me a confused look and then leaned in for another kiss, that, trust me, he was _not _going to get. I leaned back as his gorgeous face came toward mine.

When his mouth didn't find mine he opened his bright green eyes and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and pulled myself out of the cradled position I was in in his arms. It hurt like hell but I made sure to keep any traces of pain from appearing on my face. While he was still looking at me, a plan popped up into my head.

I smiled sweetly, putting the plan into action. "Close your eyes," I whispered seductively. He did so without a hint of hesitation. While his eyes were closed, I reached up and put my hands on his head and pushed down so that he went underwater. I felt him struggling under me but ignored it and counted to 15…slowly.

Finally, I let up and he came up gasping like crazy to bring air to his lungs. Before his eyes were open and he was able to process what was going on I ducked underwater and swam toward the jet-skis. I came up for air once and looked back quietly to see Edward looking in the opposite direction trying to find me. I internally laughed then dove back underwater and came up behind the red jet-ski that what's-his-name…? Jacob! That's right, Jacob rode on this one.

I treaded water behind it hoping no one would be able to see me. They were all calling my name but when I didn't answer they shut up and started jumping off the rock. I took the time to think. 3 things were troubling me most. 1) I kissed Edward, twice. 2) Angela is acting kind of weird. I think she might be mad at me but I'm not sure. I'll have to make sure to ask her about that. 3) My head hurts like hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I'm back and I know you're bursting with excitement to read this super-mondo fabulous chapter

**Yes I'm back and I know you're bursting with excitement to read this super-mondo fabulous chapter. Because the other one was very short and I'm a loser, yes I know, I've heard it all before. **

**A lot. **

**A lot a lot. **

**Now quit listening to me and read, STUPID! Gggggeeeeessssseeeee who's the loser now??**

I was still sitting there in the water 15 minutes later when I heard someone swimming toward me. I peeked around the back end of the jet-ski to see Jacob swimming toward me.

"Fabulous," I muttered to myself.

"What's fabulous?" He asked.

"Oh I was just admiring the…color of this jet-ski! It's really, uhh, different. Nice and red. More of a brick red though which makes it nice and unique, you know?" I said, improvising.

"Yeah we all think the color is fabulous. So how was your kiss, oh sorry, I mean _kisses_ with Edward. Ya'll had a nice lip lock going on there before we came up. And it looked pre-tty steamy when you jum—"

"Would you shut up?!" I snapped. "I came over here so I wouldn't have to hear any crap about that. Yet the crap seems to follow me," I paused and gave him a pointed look, "everywhere."

"I'm sorry, it's just one of those things you have to mention. I won't say anything else if you don't want me to though." He said.

"Yeah, that would be appreciated. I bet the girls are going to Pearl Harbor me with questions back at the house." I laughed without humor, dreading that. He joined in.

We sat in a short silence when I spoke up again.

"So any of my friends caught your eye?" I asked. He turned and looked at me before he spoke. "Yes, one of them, actually."

"Oh really? And who might that be?" I asked again. He was still looking at me, a little more intensely than I would have like, but opened his mouth to answer when we were interrupted.

"Hey Bella? Can I talk to you?" I heard Edward's velvety voice ask me nervously. I turned to glare at him. "No." I answered with finality.

"Please, I just want to talk. You know, straighten some things out. Please?" He looked at me with his gorgeous green eyes and I gave in.

I turned to Jacob and gave him a look that I hoped said if-I'm-not-back-in-10-minutes-come-and-get-me-or-your-friend-might-be-dead. "I'll be right back." He smiled briefly and nodded.

I swam around the jet-ski and joined Edward as we swam out away from the rock and everyone. Edward turned to face me and looked deeply into my eyes. Then he looked down, took a breath, and started talking.

"Okay before you try to drown me again I would like the chance to say that I'm very sorry I came onto you like that. I honestly don't know what got into me. I mean I have _never_ kissed a girl before yet here I am all confident and kissing you and its just really weird and I am so very sorry and I hope you forgive me," then he let out the big breath in a sigh.

I just stared at him. Why did he have to be so damn cute?!

We sat there staring at each other for a couple of seconds when he spoke again. "So umm, will you? Forgive me I mean?"

"…yes. I will. On one condition." I said. I gave up trying to ignore the attraction we had. I liked him. We've kissed. It's the summer. Why not have a summer boy and be a little spontaneous?

He looked at me relieved and willing. "Anything. You just name it."

I paused for a moment before stating what I wanted. "A kiss," I finally said. He looked at me confused.

"Huh?" he said.

"Huh what? I want a kiss." I said with a big smile. He was so nervous. I thought he was going to pass out and then drown for a second there. Then he seemed to come out of his idiotic state and smile at me.

"Your wish is my command." And he came in for the third kiss of the day.

The third first kiss of my life.

And I liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so that other chapter was a wee bit short

**Aloha again. **

**No I know I had promised someone that I would update within 2 days of that last chapter, but there have been some…problems. With some people. Some stupid male/female people that I would desperately like to kick in the balls. Which they don't have since they're girls..**

**But I won't.**

**I'm just too nice. :DD**

**Okay well I don't own anything. I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer on here so there ya go. **

This kiss was shorter than others and not so lusty. More of a sweet, I-love-you-so-much kiss. Though I know he doesn't love me. He can't, and I don't even know if I want him to.

I pulled away slowly and spoke, "Hey Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" he said, his eyes still closed. I giggled slightly before continuing. "The thing is, Edward. I like you. And I'm sorry I almost drowned you I'm just kinda not used to the whole relationship thing. I mean I've been on dates but I've never kissed anyone and I've never had a boyfriend because no one ever felt right. And I don't want to go out with a bad guy and then he rapes me and I have a baby and die." My voice rose as I ended my tyrant.

Edward looked at me like I was a big yellow bird he just pulled out of the loony bin. Then he started laughing. Then I started laughing. And then Emmett saw us laughing and started laughing and then everyone else was laughing.

It was quite funny really.

Especially because the only one who knew what we were laughing at was Edward. When I realized that my laughter stopped abruptly. And then eventually everyone's stopped. I looked at Edward.

"So what are we laughing at?" I asked him.

"Well Bella, frankly I don't believe most people die after having a baby. And I don't think you would need to worry about getting raped. I don't see how anyone could ever hurt anything as sweet and beautiful as you," he said, placing his hand on my cheek and dragging his finger tips down it while still managing to stay above water quite easily by the looks of it.

"Do you want to go sit on a jet-ski? My stomach hurts from laughing." I smiled and Edward looked at me confused for a moment.

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry, I forgot we were still floating out here." He smiled and took my hand underwater and started pulling me toward our little circle of jet-skis. Then I remembered Jacob.

"Hey Edward can you stay here for a sec, I was talking to Jacob before you came over there and he was about to tell me something. So…be right back!" I quickly ducked underwater and swam back over to the red jet-ski and popped up startling Jacob. I dipped my head underwater and filled my mouth with water and sqirted him in the face.

"Gotcha!" I squealed.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's in a better mood. So did you two kiss and make up?" He asked, obviously not believing we did and thinking my good mood was from rejecting Edward.

How wrong the Indian boy was…

"Actually we did." I said smiling. Suddenly his bright smile that I was enjoying looking at was gone and his face clouded over like a mid-afternoon thunderstorm. I was afraid to be too close in case I got stuck by lightning. Especially since I'm in the water. Ouch. That would hurt. :C

Where's the rubber when you need it??

Rubber is on cars.

Cars are cool.

There are no cars in the lake.

As Scooby Doo would say...ruh roh.

"Oh, so you made up? Well that's…good. I thought for a second that you really meant you _kissed and made up." _He stated, sounding oddly anxious. Of what, I am not quite sure. He probably needs to pee. I mean come on, sitting in a giant lake and listening to the splashes of everyone who's jumped off the rock, my bladder would be like Old Faithful too.

"You know, if you need to pee you can just go in the water. Just don't do it near me please." I said.

"Uhh, okay. I'll keep that in mind. But he didn't kiss you again, did he? I mean you were just talking about, or should I say not talking about, how you didn't want to think about any of that stuff. You practically bit my head when I was joking with you about it!" Jacob told me, staring me strait in the eyes the whole time.

I took a breath and spoke, "Well, technically,_ I_ kissed _him_. And we made up. And…well yeah. Is that I problem?" My voice turned slightly defensive at the end there.

"Well YEAH! Only slightly, since I just happen to like you too!" Jacob yelled, making everyone up on the rock go silent.

Damn hormonal boys and their crushes. Damn them. And to think I though he needed to pee.

Poopola. :C

**Hardy har har. Don't be mad that I didn't update so quickly please. ITS ACTUALLY QUITE A FUNNY STORY. **

**Keep reading if you wanna hear it. If you don't RREEEVVIIIEEWW. Please.**

**Funny story begins here. So I kno I had told someone, don't remember who, that I would update within 2 days of my last chapter and the second day I started this chapter and was almost finished when my friend called and asked me to spend the night. So I did. And then the next night she spent the night at my house and we were going to blockbuster and we decided to dress up as guys. So we did. And then bailey, that's my friend, decides to ask a random girl out on a date. And the girl ACTAUALY FREAKIN ACCEPTED. So bailey got her digits and they planned to go out Saturday night. And so she met her at frontera dressed as a girl this time, and the girl asked her who she was and bailey told her it was jon, and that was the name of the dude she dressed up as, and then the girl told her that jon was a boy, and bailey told her that she was a boy, just a transvestite who sometimes liked to dress up as a girl like the good ole' days. So then the girl called the police and I got grounded for 2 weeks and I wasn't allowed to use the computer. **

**Hence me explaining all of this two weeks later. Crazy right, weirdest summer of my life. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okedoke so now that I can actually update I have a lot to make up for. HERE WE GO CHAPTER…uh 7 right? **

**READ LOSERS! Or die. ::DD**

I was still treading water, just kinda looking up at the sky, processing what I had just heard. It was weird, coming from Forks, where not too many guys gave me a second look. And now here I am with 2 guys, declaring their love for me.

And one who finds the need to yell it.

So that my fabulous friends can hear and have a reason to torment me more than they already do.

So that's what I'm thinking right now. But I wasn't sure what I was thinking when I yelled right back at him.

"You LOSER! You just had to go and make this all complicated, didn't you?! I don't normally like to hurt people's feelings, but I really wish you would go drown your pretty little head! Jeeezz!!" I lost it like Michael Jackson baby, I'm telling ya.

At first it looked like Jacob wanted to drown me, but then his face softened considerably and he got a goofy smile on his face. "…So, you think I got a pretty head, do you? Well your heads awfully cute too. And by the way," he looked away from me and toward Emmett, "YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS MAN!"

"...I'm thinking I missed something buddy." I said. He turned and faced me again.

"Oh yeah. I don't really like you, it was just a bet to get on Eddie's nerves. Em and Jasper wanted me to yell out that I liked you. Funny, huh?!"

Guys are losers. They will do anything for money. That is why we must kill them.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is why I've chosen to never become a writer. I'm just bad about actually writing the story, ya kno? Like I get this crazy shit-load of inspiration then it just dies. Like the deer in my woods. **

**Wellllll…heres another sad chapter, enjoy.**

**Or not,,**

**Its okay if you don't. go eat chocolate or something. I don't give a flying monkeys ass.**

Finally Alice and Rosalie jumped off the rock. Took em' long enough. Girly-girls piss me off sometimes. They're all "Oooh look pink shit and shoes."

Okay Bella bbreeaatthhee. You shouldn't be so upset about Jacob's little show. You don't need to be. You've got Edward now. Everything should be peachy.

But yet it isn't.

Maybe I need to go check myself. It's the middle of the month. Maybe I'm just PMSing. It's not rare for me. I get crazy cases of it. I'll kick ass if you piss me off while I'm 'on it.'

Ah, yet another endearing quality about me.

"Yo, you guys ready to head back to the house? I think Aunt Flow is coming to stay with me for a couple days. I need to check if we have any beds for her…or, like, balance beam/pole shaped…things. For her to, ehh…sleep on?"

By this time, the guys were looking at me like I just shitted a monkey out my ass. Like the guy from Bruce Almighty.

This thought caused me to giggle. I love that movie, or just Jim Carrey in general actually. The giggle turned to another fit of unstoppable laughter. I was treading water began to struggle to stay above water. I tried to swim to back to one of the jet-skis I had distanced myself from after Jacob told me it was a joke. I was still laughing when a large amount of water decided to have a look-sy at my throat. Therefore becoming curious and deciding to travel down my air pipe instead.

That's when the trouble began. I started coughing/laughing and my head was dipping underwater. I was feeling funny all the sudden. Lazy, like nothing mattered anymore, yet irritated, no doubt from PMS. There was also a bit of hunger and peace to it. I decided not to try anymore. My throat started hurting though, and that was an annoying distraction to the peacefulness that was taking over.

It was all rather depressing. But I kept sinking anyway. Drifting deeper and deeper. I kept expecting a pair of strong arms to wrap around me and pull me to the surface.

They never did.

So I kept sinking.

Still nothing.

I felt myself drifting, no longer deeper in the water, but consciously. I was about to hit the hay.

In la permanente of a way. **(AN: For those who are kinda unhinged..that's me saying permanently.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Then I woke up from my dream.

**Ha. I totally got everyone with that. Im in a pretty bad mood. **

**New Years has been pretty bad. Its another story that I'll have to tell. Man. But don't worry I will definetly re-write that chapter. Only if you want me to though. Then again even if you do want me to I might not. Too much extra work. Writings a hard sport. I keep letting my emotions reflect in my work. I'm not sure if that's good. But the PMS thing sure is happening. Ive pissed off like everyone I know in the last 3 days. **

**I apologize for the cussing too:/ I don't normally, well not that much. Only when I'm super angry.**

**So here's my fun little story: **

**This time I was hanging with my friend Diana for New Years. We were kind of bored. No fireworks or anything to entertain us. We started melting crayons to make a candle to occupy us. That didn't turn out too well though. The candle was working out fine, but we got the wax on the floor and I can't get it off…but anyway. The paper on the crayon caught on fire and I was like shit and threw it on the floor. Then I started jumping on it to put it out but the crayon was already melting and it got stuck to the floor. SO theres all this wax on my floor now and I put a rug over it but my mom'll find it eventually.**

**Can't wait.**

**But after that my dad comes and finds us and tells us our neighbors are shooting fireworks. They got this cool golfcart for Christmas and were riding it around after that. Then they went inside and get this, they left the keys on the seat. We seriously heard them say "Just leave the keys we'll ride some more later." Stupid right? So me and Diana snuck up there and started riding it around on the streets. We were having fun an all. It had been like 10 minutes then and I didn't want to get caught so we drove it back and parked it. Turns out the kids came back out and had seen us and were hiding in the woods beside the drive way. (We didn't know that yet though) SO me and Diana are walking back down the street to my house and all the sudden we hear them screaming at us and they're riding in the golfcart toward us. Seriously. They not slowing down hahaha. So me and Diana are like SSSHIIITT!! And we took off running. We get inside and go back to my room but the kids come to our front door and tell my parents. It didn't help that they were drunk so I got in a lot of trouble. Nothing was hurt so im not grounded but they like don't trust me much anymore. **

**Then we slept on the trampoline in 20 degree weather. It was GREEATT:))**


End file.
